


The Chicken Files 12

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [16]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, hawkeye pierce - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 12





	The Chicken Files 12

File 11*

 

„Auch einen Schluck?“ Trapper wusste, dass mit Hawkeye etwas nicht stimmte, als dieser stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Immer wenn Hawk nach einem viel zu langen Tag im OP nicht trank, stimmte etwas nicht. Nun eigentlich hätte es dieses Beweises gar nicht bedurft. Er selbst war schließlich dabei gewesen, als Hawks Freund Tommy Gillis unter seinen Händen starb. Er hatte das Entsetzung in Hawks Augen gesehen, den Schock, die Trauer. Seitdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass da mehr war, als das bloße Augen sah.

Trapper ließ seinen Drink stehen und setzte sich neben Hawkeye auf die Pritsche. „Willst du darüber reden?“, fraget er sanft. „Es gibt Leute, die behaupten, ich sei ein guter Zuhörer.“

Hawkeye zögerte, dann sagte er leise. Er war mehr als nur ein Freund, weißt du?“

///

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück, weit zurück. Nach Crabapplecove, in eine Zeit als das Leben noch einfach und unbeschwert gewesen war. Als krieg nur ein abstraktes Wort schien. Es war der letzte Sommer vor dem College. Die letzten Ferien vor dem Erwachsenwerden. Der Krieg, der sich in Europa zusammen braute, war weit weg. Für ihn gab es nur Sonne, unendliche Felder, über die es zu streifen galt, und noch einmal all die kleinen Abenteuer mit seinen Freunden, für die sie bald zu alt sein würden. 

Eines Tages hatte ein Gewitter ihn und Tommy bei ihren Streifzügen überrascht. Total durchnässt retteten sie sich in die Scheune des alten John Pierson am Ortsrand. Sie wussten, dass sie nie abgeschlossen war. Wer würde schon Stroh klauen wollen. Und wenn einmal ein Landstreicher darin übernachtete, dann war es Pierson egal. 

Sie hatten ihre nasse Kleidung abgestreift und lachend versucht, sich mit Stroh trocken zu reiben. Wie ein Pferd. Das Stroh hatte gekitzelt auf der Haut, aber einen angenehmen Duft hinterlassen. Hawkeye hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als Tommy anzustarren. Er hatte seinen Freund schon oft nackt gesehen, nach dem Sportunterricht in der Schule. Aber jetzt sah er ihn irgendwie mit anderen Augen. Tommy hatte in den letzten Wochen zugelegt, war muskulöser geworden, unzweifelhaft auf dem Weg zum Mann. Was vor allem sein Geschlecht, das halb aufgerichtet aus einem Nest dunkler Haare, ragte, unterstrich.

„Gefällt er dir?“ Tommys Frage hatte Hawkeye aufgeschreckt. Er erröte und wandte sich rasch ab. Doch Tommy lächelte nur. „Es ist okay. Du kannst ihn ruhig anschauen und auch anfassen, wenn du willst.“

„Er ist... viel größer... als ich dachte“, stotterte Hawkeye verlegen. 

Tommy lachte sein helles, unbeschwertes Lachen, das Hawkeye so gefiel. „Na, du hast ja keine hohe Meinung von mir“, meinte er.

„Judy Brown hat erzählt, du hättest einen ganz kleinen, der es nicht bringt“, gestand er. 

Tommy schnaubte verächtlich. „Die notgeile Kuh ist doch nur eifersüchtig, dass ich es ihrem Bruder besorge und nicht ihr.“

Hawkeye drehte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Freund um. „Du machst was?“; stotterte er.

Tommy zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Timmy Brown und ich, wir treiben’s seit einem halben Jahr miteinander. Timmy und Tommy ist das nicht lustig?“ 

„Aber...“ Hawkeye wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. So viele Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

„Aber was?“, fragte Tommy. „Das ist pervers? Verboten? Sünde?“

Hawkeye nickte nur.

„Weißt du, die alten Griechen, denen war es egal, wer es mit wem trieb, Hauptsache man hatte Spaß dabei. Ich lass mir von den verdammten Pfaffen nicht einreden, dass etwas, was zwei Menschen Spaß macht, Sünde ist.“ Er musterte Hawkeye eingehend. „Und dir würde es auch Spaß machen, nicht wahr?“

Hawk errötete erneut. Ihm war es peinlich, dass sich sein Glied bei dem Gedanken an Tommy und Timmy begonnen hatte aufzurichten. So wie er oft an Tommy und andere Freuden dachte, wenn er nachts in seinem Bett lag und wegen dem schmerzhaften Pochen in seiner Hose nicht schlafen konnte, so dass er schließlich seine Hand hineinschob und sich verschämt berührte. dann dachte er an ihre kleinen, runden Hintern, nicht an die festen Brüste der Mädchen. 

Tommy streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte sanft über seinen Arm. Hawkeye bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Du bist so schön“, sagte er sanft. „Ich würde es gern auch mit dir machen.“ Er trat näher, küsste Hawkeye kurz auf den Mund. Dann ließ er seine Hand über Hawkeyes Glied wandern, das sich unter der flüchtigen Bewegung weiter aufrichtete. Tommy näherte seinen Mund Hawks Ohr. Ich hätte dich gern in mir und wäre gern in dir“, wisperte er. „Hier und jetzt.“

„Aber, aber... tut das denn nicht weh?“, stotterte Hawkeye. 

Tommy trat wieder ein Stück von ihm weg. „Hast du es schon mal mit einem Mädchen gemacht?“

Hawkeye schüttelte den Kopf. Er kam sich auf einmal schrecklich albern und unerfahren vor.

„Ich schon“, sagte Tommy. „Mein Vater hat mich, an meinem 16. Geburtstag mit in die Stadt genommen. Ins Bordell. Ich sei nun ein richtiger Mann, sagte er. Es war okay, aber mit einem anderen Jungen ist es viel schöner, glaub mir. Keine Frau ist so herrlich eng, wie ein Mann da hinten. Am Anfang tut es ein bisschen weh, aber dann ist es einfach nur perfekt.“

Er trat erneut zu Hawkeye, küsste ihn – diesmal länger – und ließ seien Hände über dessen Hintern wandern. Hawk presste sich ihm entgegen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Sein Glied pochte nun schmerzhaft zwischen ihren Körpern.

Als Tommy ihn bei der Hand ergriff und hinter einige größere Strohballen führte, hatte er nicht protestiert. Auch nicht, als Tommy in die Hocke ging und sein Glied mit seinem Speichel befeuchtete oder als er sich über einen der Ballen beugte, mit seiner Hand Hawks Glied zu seiner Öffnung dirigierte und er wie von selbst hineinglitt. Er war fast sofort gekommen, was ihm peinlich war. Aber Tommy hatte ihn beruhigt und gesagt, das sei in Ordnung. Er habe sich beim ersten Mal auch nicht beherrschen können und nun sei er schön entspannt und es werde nicht so wehtun, wenn er nun seinen hinein stecke. Es hatte trotzdem wehgetan, aber nur ein bisschen und nicht lange. Und dann war es einfach nur schön gewesen.

///

„Er war der Erste, mit dem ich... zusammen war... du weißt schon, wie ich’s meine.“

Trapper nickte verstehend. „Sein ‚Ich liebe dich’ war also nicht nur Show. Wart ihr ein noch Paar?“

Hawkeye schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, eigentlich waren wir das nie.“ 

///

Sie hatten sich noch öfters getroffen in diesem Sommer, in der Scheuen, hinterm Stroh. Timmy, so hatte Tommy erklärt, war bei seinen Großeltern in Ohio, und dass es okay war, wenn sie sich trafen. Schließlich seine sie kein Paar und er hoffe, Timmy hab auch Gesellschaft gefunden, die ihm die Ferien verkürzte. Hawkeye hatte sich trotzdem schuldig gefühlt. Nicht nur wegen Timmy, sondern wegen dem, was sie da hatten. Er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, so lange, bis er Tommy in sich spürte – sie taten es meistens so, ihm gefiel das besser, als wenn er in Tommy steckte – und er alles um sich herum vergaß.

Dann war er zwei Tage bevor die Ferien endeten in die Praxis gekommen und hatte Timmy vorgefunden, den sein Vater gerade den gebrochenen Arm und angeknackste Rippen verarztet hatte. Er sei im Dunkeln die Treppe runtergefallen, sagte er, sei wohl in Gedanken noch bei seinen Großeltern gewesen, da wäre alle Parterre.

Sein Vater hatte sie aus der Praxis geschickt. Doch während Timmy im Auto auf seinen Vater wartete, war Hawk vor der Praxistür stehen geblieben. Er hatte gehört, wie sein Vater mit Mr. Brown schimpfte. Die Verletzungen habe sich der Junge niemals bei einem Sturz zugezogen, sagte er. „Ich halte nichts davon, wenn man Kinder schlägt. Eigentlich sollte ich Sie anzeigen.“

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?“, verteidigte sich Mr. Brown. „Ich habe ihn erwischt, wie er sich von dem Gillis-Jungen besteigen ließ. Sie hätten sein Gesicht sehen sollen, wie sehr er es genossen hat. Ich musste es doch aus ihm heraus prügeln.“ Und dann hatte er noch hinzugefügt: „Ihr Ben hängt doch auch dauernd mit dem Gillis rum. Passen Sie bloß auf, dass er den nicht auch bespringt.“

Hawkeye war in sein Zimmer gerannt und hatte sich unter der Bettdecke verkrochen. Später war sein Vater gekommen, hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn immer lieben werde, egal was er tue und dass er über alles mit ihm reden könne. Hawkeye hatte sich so beschämt gefühlt.

Er war nie wieder mit Tommy zusammen gewesen. Auf dem College versuchte er, sich mit Mädchen zu verabreden, doch er merkte schnell, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte. Also hatte er sich darauf konzentriert, ein guter Arzt zu werden, der beste, damit sein Vater wenigstens deshalb stolz auf ihn sein konnte. Und dann war der verdammte nächste Krieg gekommen.

///

Er blickte Trapper an. „Bist du jetzt schockiert?“

Trapper hatte seinen Arm um Hawkeye gelegt. „Ich bin erfreut“, sagte er.

„Was?“ Hawkeye starrte ihn an.

Mit der freien Hand strich Trapper ihm zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Erfreut, dass ich mich nicht in dir getäuscht habe, dass meine Hoffnungen nicht umsonst waren.“  
Er stand auf und streckte Hawkeye die Hand hin. „Wenn du willst.... ich habe den Schlüssel zum Vorratsraum... vielleicht bringt es dich auf andere Gedanken.“

Hawkeye zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ergriff er die dargebotene Hand.

*Folge 1x17


End file.
